Portable electronic devices such as smart phones have displays disposed on front surfaces thereof to allow users to view displayed data. Such a display is provided with a touch sensitive panel and thus may operate as a touch screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.